1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure is generally directed to medical tubing and, more specifically, to multi-layered tubing having odor barrier properties suitable for use as catheter tubing for fecal drainage systems, and a combination odor barrier tube and odor barrier collection bag.
2. Background
Catheter tubes for fecal drainage systems are designed to facilitate flow of fecal matter, with the fecal matter typically draining into a collection bag. A catheter tube can include a lubricious coating on an interior to facilitate movement of fecal matter. While various materials have been used to form the walls of a catheter tube, no catheter tubes for fecal drainage systems are known that include integral odor barrier properties. One reason for the lack of catheter tubes having odor barrier properties is that odor barrier materials are understood to be too stiff and not suitable for catheter tubing applications. By providing a multi-layer catheter tube with at least one odor barrier layer, the catheter tube can reduce or eliminate exposure of the patient, caregivers, and other persons in the vicinity of the patient to unpleasant odors.
Fecal drainage systems are frequently employed in combination with enema, lavage, or other irrigation techniques to loosen stool in the rectum of a patient. As a result, water or other liquid is likely to travel through the catheter tube with fecal matter.